


Gardens in the Desert Sand

by sister_dear



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Gender Identity, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_dear/pseuds/sister_dear
Summary: Legend has eyes and a brain, thank you. No secret is safe from him.Or, Legend and Wild have a girls day out.
Relationships: Legend & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 256





	Gardens in the Desert Sand

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by someone close to me who has been in the process of coming out as trans to our shared social group. It has not been beta read. If I've mis-stepped in regards to the gender representation in this story, please let me know so I can fix it.

Wild recognizes this desert. He doesn’t even need to pull out the slate to check. “We’re back in my Hyrule,” he says over the chorus of grumblings about sand and heat. The Kara Kara Bazaar is just barely visible over the dunes. They’re not so far south as to be in Molduga territory, thankfully. 

“We’re going to need shelter quickly.” Time is calm as ever, but sweat is already sticking his hair to his forehead. 

“North. There’s an oasis with merchants.” Wild points with one hand, digging in his bag with the other. He dons his sapphire circlet, stuffing his cloak in the bag. The magical heat barrier isn’t quite as nice as actually being dressed for the weather, but Time is right; they should hurry. The middle of monster-infested dunes is not place to swap their temperate-weather wear for desert equipment. He passes out cooling elixirs to those that need them, and they set out. 

Even with the heat taken care of, walking through loose sand is a different beast altogether than the packed dirt they usually travel. Most of the group begins to struggle. Time especially seems quietly miserable, sinking deep with every step. Wind is most at home, skipping along with his usual energy.

It’s a tired, grumpy, thirsty group that finally makes it to the oasis. Sighs and groans of relief color the air. Sky doubles over with hands braced on his knees, breathing heavy. Hyrule goes straight to the pool, splashing his face and neck with water. The tips of his ears are red with sunburn.

“Is that an inn?” Four sounds hopeful. It’s been a while since they’ve all slept in actual beds. 

“Yeah.”

“Warrior and Sky, secure us rooms,” Time directs. “Everyone else, the usual. Supplies and information. Wild-”

“I’m going to Gerudo Town,” Wild states. Time takes being cut off with good grace, raising an expectant eyebrow. “If there’s any news we need to know, it’ll be there. I’ll need to go on my own,” he adds, not meeting anyone’s eyes. “My way in won’t work for the rest of you.”

“One of us can at least come with you for the trip,” Twilight argues. His pelt is rolled up and in his bag to protect it from the sand. Despite the cooling elixir, he looks like he’s giving serious thought to stripping out of more layers. 

Wild smiles, holds up his slate, doing his best to project competent nonchalance. “There’s a shrine right outside the gates. I’ll just warp there. No danger.”

Only Twilight continues to look reluctant, but with Time’s agreement secured and none of the rest of them seeming to worry, he gives in. Wild waves his farewells. He slips to the outskirts of the oasis, looking for someplace out of sight to warp from. It frightens civilians too much when he does it in front of them. 

“Wild!” 

Wild startles, fumbles the slate. He’s picking it up out of the sand when Legend comes into view, jogging around the dunes. His pace slows when he spots Wild. 

“Is there something you need me to pick up?” Wild can’t think of a single other reason for Legend to seek him out. They’re comrades, but not exactly friends. 

Legend shakes his head. “I know how you get into Gerudo Town.” Wild doesn’t freeze, but he can’t stop his hands from tightening their hold on the slate. Legend pushes sweaty bangs out of his face, eyes darting around before they meet Wild’s once more. His jaw firms. “I can get in the same way.”

“What?” Wild can't have heard that right. His mind calls up a teasing game of keepaway, now months past. Innocent fun, and he’d tried not to read too much into it. Not to reveal how his heart didn’t stop pounding until well after the veil was hidden away in his bag once more. Until ‘The Goron Spice Incident’ made his feelings on the matter clear. They all tease each other, Wild very much included. None of them meant anything by it. None of them could have known.

The takeaway from that little game, he’d decided after, was that maybe he did have some things he didn't need to share after all. That was fine. As Four so succinctly stated, they were all sitting on secrets. 

“I can get in the same way you do.” Legend bites off each word. “I’m coming with you.”

“Legend, whatever you think you know-”

“Shut up, I’m not stupid.” Legend waves a hand, ever-present irritation plain. “I saw the look on your face when Time told us how he got in. After that, the thing with the clothes, it was enough.” 

Wild isn’t having this conversation here. Too many hiding spots nearby, too many curious ears. He links his arm through Legend’s and taps an icon on the slate. Legend’s protest fades away with the rest of their surroundings. 

“Watch the grabbing!” Legend snaps once the world has reformed around them. He yanks his arm free. Wild lets him go, wanting some space himself. He watches as Legend takes in the desert, the walls and guards nearby, the bazaar still visible in the distance.

He doesn’t want to ask. He’s honestly afraid of the answer. “You've been like me this whole time? Why didn’t you say anything? Why did you...”

“You acted like you didn’t want anyone to know,” Legend snaps. His shoulders hunch, guilty. “So I just… tried to play it off.”

Wild isn’t sure how he feels about that answer. He lets it stew, lets it settle. 

Legend crosses his arms. “Where are we changing?”

Wild takes a deep breath. The midday desert air sits hot and heavy in his lungs. The smell of sweet fruits and spiced meats drift from town. A cacophony of cheerful voices carry over the walls. He exhales. “I was going to do it in the shrine.”

Legend nods. “So let’s go.”

“Right.”

They have to stand close to fit on the platform together. Wild pretends fascination with the blue glow as they ride silently into the earth. 

“Over here.” Wild leads them down the steps to the side, to a quiet corner away from all the lines of leashed lightning that dominate this shrine. Legend immediately turns away and starts rummaging in his bag, so Wild does the same. He pauses when he finds what he’s looking for, running the light green and blue top through his fingers. He loves how soft it is. How fine. Even the quality fabric of his blue adventuring tunic doesn’t come close. It’s meant to withstand hard wearing and harsh conditions. This has no purpose except to be pretty.

Something makes a loud clapping sound. Wild risks a furtive glance. Legend has dropped a pair of leather sandals on the floor. He continues to dig in his bag.

Wild strips quickly. Legend isn’t looking, but it still feels like someone is watching. This isn’t a transition Wild is accustomed to making in front of witnesses.

Discomfort isn't going to steal this from Wild too. 

She focuses on the people she needs to check in with as she tugs on her slippers. Runs through her supply list as she swaps her hoops out for the drop earrings she likes to wear with this outfit. Makes a mental checklist of the best places to get news as she settles her veil into place. By the time she’s pulling her sword and shield back on, she’s feeling settled in her own skin once again. 

She busies herself with tucking away her other clothes until the shuffling sounds from Legend’s direction die down. When Wild turns, Legend is seated cross-legged on the floor in a white dress. It’s more Hylian than Gerudo in design, but lightweight enough for the desert. The billowy top is cinched into an empire waist by a purple scarf. The skirt looks slightly longer than Legend’s usual tunics, a simple square pattern decorating the hem. 

“How fast are you looking to get up there?”

Wild blinks. “What do you mean?”

Legend holds up one of a collection of small pots, looking disgruntled. “My hair and makeup usually take me at least an hour to get right.” 

“Oh!” Wild startles. That isn’t something she has to deal with. “Uh. Would this work?” She pulls a second veil from her bag. This one is purple, the same as her pants. She’d bought it for no other reason than she’d liked the idea of being able to mix and match colors. The purple compliments Legend’s outfit just as well as her own. Legend seems to agree. The veil goes on, the makeup pots go back in the bag. 

“Thanks,” Legend says gruffly, rapidly swapping jewelry. The short sleeves and dipped collar of the dress allow for even more bracelets and necklaces along with Legend’s usual multitude of rings.

“Just make sure you don't take it off. And one more thing,” Wild cups a hand around the back of her own head, scratching at her hair through the veil. “Call me ‘she’ when we get back up there. They’ll kick us out if we slip up.” Then, with more honesty; “I prefer it when I’m dressed like this.” She’s bracing for a derisive comment or more teasing. Legend only nods. 

“Just avoid pronouns for me altogether, if you can.”

The guards greet Wild with the same familiarity as always, and it does more to set Wild at ease than she cares to admit. They are curious and welcoming of “the Hero’s friend.” Nothing has changed while Wild has been away. Sandstorms still blow, but not with the same ferocity as before. The Yiga still plague travelers, but there has been no increase in their activity levels. Wild thanks them and moves on. 

Everything - the stress, the uncertainty - melts away as soon as they pass through the gate. A sense of excitement blooms in her chest. It’s not as thrilling as the feeling she gets when she’s out on her own, unfamiliar landscapes stretching out before her, but the settled warmth of Gerudo Town is always pleasant to return to. 

They hit all the usual places Wild goes to for gossip. The bar, the guard barracks, the archive, the merchants. Legend is surprisingly tolerable company, making barbed comments that set Wild to sniggering, haggling shrewdly with the vendors, and allowing Wild to tow them both from one end of town to the other in rather haphazard fashion. The sun reaches its zenith and starts to sink back down through the sky as they gather information and supplies. 

Wild is yanked to a stop as they pass the jeweler. Legend stares into the shop, eyes wide, a hand fisted in Wild’s sword harness. 

“Tell me you shop here.”

“Yeah? It’s where I got these.” Wild flicks her earrings.

Legend turns steely eyes her way. “We’re going in.” 

Wild shrugs, grin hidden by her veil. Like she’s ever going to say no to a detour. “Sure.”

“Link!” Isha smiles, pleased as ever to see her supplier. “You’ve brought a friend!”

Legend pours over the wares as Wild and Isha catch up. They remain in the shop for some time, Legend occasionally interjecting in Wild and Isha’s conversation to ask a question about crafting technique or materials used. 

After much deliberation, Legend settles on a circlet of gold leaves with diamonds inset. Wild winds up donating a few gems to help with the cost, waving off Legend’s protests. “You can trade me something for them later.” 

“You can bring this one back any time.” Isha winks at Wild, tucking rupees away. Legend wears the circlet out of the shop. The diamonds twinkle and flash in the sunlight, gold band gleaming against the purple veil. 

Legend looks beautiful. Fit to see the chief. Wild impulsively latches on to her companion, ignoring the indignant squawk and “What did I say about grabbing!” as she hauls them both through the market. Legend doesn't actually mean it. The lack of swear words or fresh bruises are proof enough of that. 

“Come on! There’s someone else you have to meet.”

Legend’s protests die off as they begin to ascend the palace steps. The arm captured in Wild’s slips free, but Legend keeps pace with her.

The throne room is pleasantly cool, protected from the worst of the heat by heavy stone and the water cascading from overhead. Riju straightens on her throne when they approach. “You haven’t been through in some time, Hero.” The words are in the formal tone of her working hours. A fond smile tips up the corners of her mouth, a hint of teasing mischief brightening her eyes.

“I’ve been travelling.”

“When aren’t you?” Riju retorts, raising an elegant brow. 

Wild rolls her eyes. “I’ve been travelling farther than usual. With friends! The rest stayed at the bazaar, but this is Legend. Legend, Chief Riju.”

Legend bows, and Riju laughs. “Your friend has better manners than you,” she teases before growing solemn. “If your travels have taken you far, why are you in the desert now?”

“To resupply and see if there’s been any change. Some of the places we've been visiting have had more monsters around than normal. Stronger than they should be.” 

Riju shakes her head. “We’ve had nothing like that. The desert remains as peaceful as it has been in recent memory. Even the sandstorms rage less.”

“Good.” Wild’s shoulders relax. Not everywhere they visit needs their help. This might be one of those stops that simply allows them to rest, like the time they spent at the farm with Malon. 

“Do you plan to stay the night in Gerudo Town?”

“No. We shouldn’t leave our friends alone overnight.” She just couldn’t stand to be so close and not visit. She hesitates. “I’m not sure how soon I’ll be able to come back.”

“Then you will stay for dinner,” Riju decrees. “If you take sand seals to return to Kara Kara, you can make it before the air grows too cold.” A more genuine smile. “I want to know what you’ve been up to.”

Wild looks at Legend. “Hylia forbid I turn down dinner with a chief,” Legend drawls. 

They pass a pleasant meal with Riju. Wild tips her head down to slip bites beneath her veil. Legend copies her with surprising grace. The conversation starts with sand seals, as conversations with Riju often do. It shifts to an exchange of harrowing tales of desert survival and riding prowess, all three of them trying to outdo each other. The tales grow more grandiose and outlandish with each round. 

All too soon, the sun dips low in the sky, the slanting rays casting a dazzling gleam off every bit of gold. Wild and Legend say their goodbyes. 

Legend watches Wild drop a shield onto the sand, juggling the belt and lines that lead to an impatiently waiting sand seal. They are both back in their adventuring clothes. With the first hints of night air biting at Wild’s unprotected face, he’s glad to be back in something slightly warmer.

“I am not doing that to the mirror shield,” Legend declares. “This is why none of your equipment lasts. You know that, right?”

Wild shrugs, pulls a second beaten up shield out of the slate and tosses it Legend’s way. “Wedge your foot under the strap and lean your weight way back before you tell him to go.” He instructs Legend on the steering as they both strap in. 

“I can see why you like it here,” Legend offers abruptly, looking down at the lines he's adjusting instead of at Wild. “She sees you for who you are.”

It isn’t just because of Riju. “Isha, too.” Wild thinks of the few of them that figured it out, like Furosa when Wild forgot himself meeting her with an ice delivery outside town, how she hadn’t cared one bit. Romah at the inn, with oils that help Wild’s scars stretch like the rest of his skin. Dalia sharing her scraggly fruit patch, food from a back alley formally full of nothing but trash. Even Buliara with her constant scolding.

Wild thinks of how he still gets stopped if he slips with the veil even once.

“It’s not perfect.”

“Anything perfect is a dream.” It’s said with an especially bitter twist. An odd little smile settles on the veteran hero’s face. It isn’t particularly happy. His head is turned towards the bazaar. 

A question has been lingering at the back of Wild’s mind all day. “Have you thought about telling them?”

One unexpected family at his back, another before him. Wild used to think he’d never have any. 

“Yes.” Legend shakes his head. “Not yet.”

“Someday?”

Legend rolls a shoulder. His face goes a little softer. “Maybe not all of them at once.” 

Wild grunts his agreement. Shifts his weight on the shield, feels the sand seal tense at the shifting tension on the lines, quivering in anticipation. “Bet you can’t beat me there.”

Legend’s unhappy smile goes predatory. It’s a much better look for his face. “Oh, you are on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Legend's outfit is 100% based off of Marin's. 
> 
> I didn't realize this until after this story was written, but the first chapter of Ageofavalon's story [Snapshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228612/chapters/61153036) has a very similar plotline. It's amazing and cheerful and you should certainly read it.


End file.
